Thank You for Flying with Konoha Air
by HorrorSection
Summary: [AU] How do you ask if hand jobs are a normal part of the routine? Her first day at a new airline and already she's screwing up. Flight attendant, Miss Sakura Haruno. Reporting for duty. Or booty, I don't know. [One-Shot] [Lime] [SasuSaku]


Navy heels clicked against the gleaming linoleum floors of the Konohagakure International airport. The steps were loud, rhythmic, with a dash of anxiety. Her perfect make-up was melting. This skirt was too damn tight, heels too high.

Too new.

This uniform would be the death of her.

"Last call for flight 823 to Otogakure, now boarding in Gate 7."

"Shit, shit, shit," Sakura cursed under her breath and kicked it into high gear. Her small, rolling luggage dragged in tow, fighting to keep up with her strides. Her stiff bun was now frayed, falling, and pieces of her rosette hair started to stick to her face. How _not_ to show up for work.

When large white letter finally spelled out her destination, a not-so-subtle sigh replaced heavy panting. This was her first time at Gate 7, located in the far, secluded back area of the airport. The aircraft, looming beyond the windows, stood grand and welcoming.

Expensive.

She gaped, uncontrollably.

It wasn't everyday she got to fly for Konoha Air.

* * *

**.**

**Thank You for Flying with Konoha Air**

Destination: Otogakure, Sound Nation

Flight Time: 5 Hours, 30 Minutes

**.**

* * *

"You're late," said a brunette woman, lightly and teasing, hopefully. "Like, _really_ late. You missed the safety debriefing this morning." Her hands were planted on her hips and the two Chinese buns on her head seemed to dance as she swayed her weight. She was in a flight attendant's uniform, too, except it looked absolutely fitting on her. She was pretty, put-together.

And blocking the entrance to the cabin.

"Sorry!" Sakura bowed her head. "I just changed airlines and I couldn't find the gate in time!"

"Haha, don't worry. I won't tell anyone," she winked, flawless lashes dusting her cheeks. "So this means you're the new girl, aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah, I am," Sakura replied, sounding more anxious than she wanted. Intimidated, maybe.

"Welcome aboard," the woman greeted, stepping aside. And there it was, her smile was dazzling, too.

_Was being attractive in the job description? _

_God damn it._

"We were just about to do final checks before take-off, after everyone gets seated of course, and then the safety demonstrations with the guests. You _do_ know how to do that, right? It should be the same with all the other airlines."

"Yeah. Sounds easy enough…"

"Great! So, when did you get promoted, Sakura?"

"Oh, I wasn't promoted," she laughed through her fatigue. "It was nothing really, I just transferred airlin–"

"Oh trust me. If you're coming aboard Konoha Air, it's a promotion. I'm Tenten, by the way," Tenten spoke over her shoulder, waiting for an opportunity to move. "We'll make you feel right at home. You're going to start off with me in the back. I –_excuse me, sir_– I'll help you out for now, so don't worry too much, okay?"

A buzz of the intercom and the captain's voice hummed through, crystal clear. The obligatory greetings and flight patterns were starting and everyone in the cabin seemed to breathe out a sigh, restless in wait. The seatbelt light flickered on and the plane taxied to the runway, getting in position to fly.

Sakura looked behind her and another air hostess she didn't know appeared from behind a sliding door, leading to the frontmost part of the plane. She began the safety demonstration as the two of them continued to the tail of their craft.

"Bathrooms for the guests are over here, in case anyone asks. We have the galley to the right…," Tenten went on, pointing and introducing. The layout was the same as other planes, just more expansive, impressive, and rightfully so. Konoha Air was a luxury airline, one of the most exclusive, and expensive, to date. Everything about it was top-notch, fabulous.

Unreal.

They reached a relaxing area designated for the staff only. A lounge.

That was new.

"On behalf of the crew on board, we would like to thank you for flying with Konoha Air. We hope you enjoy your trip."

A click, and the voice was gone. A video popped up on the multiple screens lining the ceiling, a message from Konoha Air's CEO. It was flashy, colorful, and mostly there to distract the passengers during one of the most crucial parts of the flight, take-off. Sakura stumbled as the world moved under her feet. The plane surged forward down the runway, faster than she expected.

"Buckle up," Tenten sang, clicking herself into place. Sakura quickly did the same.

Because before she knew it, they were taking to the skies.

* * *

.

Travel time remaining: 3 hours, 20 minutes

.

They were at a cruising altitude of about 40,000 feet and there was a still lull surrounding the cabin. The silence was peaceful as some passengers were sleeping soundly, comfortably, under dim reading lights that haloed their hair. Body clocks signaled nighttime, but the skies reflected fiery colors with the time difference. Sakura, in the meantime, sat at the rear, reading a magazine from the plane selling spitefully expensive things and monitoring the cabin for any unusual activity.

Thankfully, there were none just as Tenten had said.

"_It'll be a piece of cake. The plane may just look nice, but it's sturdy, too," she comforted, fixing one of the many bobby pins in her hair. "These people paid obscene amounts of money for reassurance like that."_

Hell, they did.

"50,000 ryō for a gold-plated pen? That's ridiculous…," Sakura scoffed to no one in particular.

"Hey. New Girl."

Sakura faced the incoming blonde, pouring dark liquor into a crystal flute. It was the woman from earlier, the one who did the safety demonstration. Her exotic teal eyes screamed with exhaustion.

"Hi, it's Sakura, by the way."

"Temari."

Her tone wasn't too friendly for whatever reason. Maybe the jetlag?

"We need you to start serving drinks soon," she sighed, annoyed, drinking the glass herself. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but didn't. Seeing as how she, herself, was late this morning, and being the "New Girl," she didn't feel it was her place. Plus, no one's perfect, right?

She scrambled to her feet and began preparing the cart. "Sure thing."

Most passengers were asleep, thankfully, making this a very easy round. Except for one man at the very first chair of the plane. He was sitting completely still and stoic in his business attire, reading a book, when Sakura wheeled the cart next to him. Her voice was higher than usual and her smile, happier than how she felt.

"Hello, excuse me, sir. Can I get you anything to drink?"

He didn't answer. Or flinch. But he didn't have headphones on or ear plugs in and she was using her Hi, Nice to Meet You! voice. His raven hair veiled over his features, uninterested; it was the only barrier between them.

"Um, excu–"

"No thanks." His voice was curt and deep.

"Oh… Okay then! If you need anything, please don't hesita–"

"A massage." He casually turned a page.

_A what?_ Sakura, taken aback. "I'm sorry?"

"A massage," he repeated, irritated. "I'm requesting a massage."

"I'm sorry, sir," she responded, drawing out her words. What a weird request. " We don't give massages..."

The first time she got a look at his face, his strikingly stunning face, he was glaring at her. His deep, endless look was distressed and intense, and then her insides ran cold. He shook his head at her ignorance, pushed out of his seat and stalked toward the sliding doors in front of him. To complain?

"H-Hey! Excuse me! You're not allowed back there!"

Sakura ran after him but caught up after he already entered the room. But as she followed suit, she saw Tenten, packing away bottles of lotion and body oil into a cabinet. The rest of the shelves carried folded spa robes and towels, white and fluffy, and the air smelled like spicy vanilla.

In the dead center of the room, a massage table.

A masseuse's paradise.

That was new, too.

"Hello!" Tenten chirped with a professional grin plastered on her face. She reached up to grab a towel and a robe, handing them to the dark-haired man. The tension in his frame eased a little. "I'm just finishing up here and I'll let you two get on with that massage. You can get changed and meet us back here when you're ready."

"Hn." He left the way he came in.

"Tenten, do we _really _give massages in the middle of a flight? 40,000 feet in the air?"

_Is that legal?!_

"Yup! Sorry, I forgot to tell you about the Spa Area! We're famous for our customer service. We give massages, spa treatments, waxings. On the house. Didn't you know?"

She didn't. "I…didn't."

"Now you know," Tenten laughed, closing the cabinets. "I'm about to take my break, so I'll be in the back if you need anything."

"But I don't know what to do!"

"Relax! Just throw some lotion on him, ask him what hurts, rub his trouble areas – you know you want to, just look at the guy! – and then that's it."

She winked, again, and walked off.

**.**

Organic Coconut Pineapple Fusion.

Cherry Apple Springtime Blend.

Almond Sugar Butter Cream?

_What _was_ all of this stuff? _

Bottles and bottles of this expensive junk lined the cabinets, making every inhale a mess of scents. Sakura pulled out a random container, she didn't care, and placed it on the table, waiting to get this over with. A harsh clearing of throat threw her out of her own head.

She spun around and met with her client, now standing by the table, naked, except only a towel around his waist.

_Where the hell is his robe?_

His taut muscles wrapped around his fit, hot body and he looked even more appealing as the seconds ticked by. She cursed herself when her eyes travelled where they dared not go, but damn it to hell, she loved it. Her gaze slipped under the fabric of his towel and her imagination soared. Wildly.

But again, she fell out of her own daydream.

"You can stare at me while you're giving me the massage."

His frankness threw her into a tailspin and her face went up in flames.

"U-Uh, right! Yes! Please," Sakura blurted out, offering the table. He had a shadow a smirk on his handsome lips as he lay down on his chest. The position had him exposing the firm, cut physique of his back and Sakura could already feel herself drooling. Clumsy and distraught, she fumbled with the lotion bottle, ignoring the label with all of her might – Kama Sutra Sensory Aromatherapy – but an ache manifested in the pit of her stomach and she knew exactly why.

Sakura warmed the liquid between her palms before touching his pale skin. She worked the medium over his body, rubbing the tense, horribly tight, muscles around his neck and shoulders in circles and patterns and a hot spark ran through her body. The tension was so warm, it could set a fire.

"So, um," she mumbled, trying to break her away her own thoughts, kneading down the length of his arms, "is there anywhere in particular you want me to focus on?"

"No," he groaned almost desperately. He was enjoying the pleasure of her hands. "Just…keep going."

As her blush continued to pool in her cheeks, she ran her palms down his spine, his flesh. And another sensual moan erupted from his throat. And a whimper from her lips.

_God, this is torture to the tenth degree…_

"Okay! I think we're done!" she laughed nervously, wiping her hands on a nearby towel.

He sat up, his chest was delicious, and gave her a dirty look. "A full body massage includes the front, too."

"Y-You wanted a full body?"

"Yes."

She screamed internally.

He sighed and flipped onto his back. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"To be honest, no. I'm new to the airline and I didn't even know we gave massages," she admitted, adding more lotion between her fingers. Her back was turned, avoiding the embarrassment as much as humanely possible. One deep breath and she returned back to the table.

"If you want, I can request someone else for you?"

His bare chest, an arm thrown over his face, he looked more relaxed, nonchalant, and unearthly gorgeous.

Ready for her.

He stayed silent at her question, so Sakura moved down to his shins, then his thighs. A very heated, sensitive area. She gulped and backtracked, to the square of his chest, his solid pecs. But when she travelled down the contours of his torso, she couldn't help but notice the tent between the bones of his hips. Standing tall, catching her eye. Her heart raced and the heat between her legs ignited indefinitely.

Something very hard and very tempting was hiding under that towel.

Sakura peeked over at him, did he notice she noticed? He didn't seem to care. Another suggestive, but subtle, growl as she neared his lower stomach. Her fingers stopped at the edge of his towel, hanging loosely over his frame.

Barely covering him.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked, his voice breathy and low. Dangerously sexy.

"I…I don't want to make you uncomfortable…," she whispered, shying away. Biting her lip.

_Was this even allowed?_

"You can keep going."

An order, not an offer.

He could see her beneath the shadows of his arm lying over his face.

His hazy expression yearned for something, begging her to do it. A happy ending.

For those dark, infinite eyes.

All the time she spent in the air, touchless, lonely. Flying across the world.

_Should I…?_

In that moment, Sakura went against her best judgment. She felt the echo of her heart in her ears and she was growing deliriously antsy, then her hands ducked below. Her fingers inched under the softness of his towel, feeling the bones of his hips and reaching his firm erection. She wrapped a hand around his thick and hardened manhood, hesitant at first, but then gently stroked him, slowly.

He moaned, his hands turning into fists.

"_Yeah_," he breathed out. "Keep going."

The man moved his hands, folding them behind his head, and watched this pink-haired woman, clad in a tight, short skirt and high heels, jerk him off. He loved it, more than he would like to admit. Her touch was too fucking good.

She rubbed her palm against his shaft and the towel eventually fell, completely forgotten. She moved softly, treaded lightly. He bucked against her teasing feel, groaning louder than before, and she felt heightened by the sound. He liked it, she knew, and created even more friction between their skins. Faster, tighter. She wanted to pleasure him with every stroke. She squeezed his cock and earned a deadly moan. His brows knitted tightly, and the look of hot desperation was all over his face.

"_Fuck_…Yeah, like that…"

A sleek shine was forming over the valleys of his body, he glowed in his heat. He looked so good, _too_ good. She bit her lip further, growing more and more eager, feeling her own panties get wet. She pumped even faster, watching drops pooling at his tip. Her sweet fingers were driving him insane.

"God…Damn it…"

After more tugs, she gasped, feeling his sudden warmth shoot into her hands. His head tilted back and his whole body tensed.

Every muscle, tight with the pleasure of release.

"Fuck!" he growled between his teeth. "Fuck…"

Sakura whimpered to herself while his hardness looked so appetizing. She wanted to feel it on her lips, taste it. God it's been too long. It took all her might to decide against it: a _massage _is as far as she would go. Finally, she released a very frustrated breath she didn't know she was holding.

She grew beet red as the sexy haze evaporated, little by little.

_I…just gave a hand job…to one of our passengers…_

And the weight of her actions started to settle in.

He was lying there in a champion's pose, smiling with a smirk that would ultimately end her.

"Not bad."

_Oh my god._

_I'm going to get fired._

* * *

.

Travel time remaining: 2 hours, 10 minutes

.

"Thank you for flying with Konoha Air, I hope you enjoyed your stay!" Sakura yelped, all too fast, before bolting out of the room, gripping towels in her hands. She sped through the aisle, ran into the staff lounge, and came face to face with Temari and Tenten.

"Hey, Sakura. Wasn't so bad right?" Tenten beamed. Completely innocent.

_He said it wasn't bad, but..! _

"U-Uh…"

"Do you have a stutter or something?" Temari asked, crossing her arms.

_No, but I don't. But I just gave a guy, a really really hot guy, a happy ending in the Spa Area. Is that allowed?_

"No. I don't."

"Well, you look like you've seen a ghost."

_Yeah, the ghost of the rest of my career. Am I getting fired or what?_

How do you ask if hand jobs are a normal part of the routine?

"Yeah, I think I'm going to take my break now…"

* * *

.

Travel time remaining: 0 minutes

.

Sakura funneled through the empty seats, collecting trash and disposables while the last of the passengers exited the craft. They had landed smoothly, swiftly, and even ahead of schedule with the city of Otogakure shining in its morning glory.

Everyone seemed eager to go, Sakura included.

She took one last glance over all the seats, no missed belongings or carry-ons.

Another flight, well done.

Sort of.

As she approached the Spa Area for final clean up, her stomach dropped. The man, the very man she was trying to avoid, was the last passenger on the plane. The _only _passenger on the plane.

And he was talking to the captain.

Then, black met green when their eyes caught one another. He gestured at her, mouth still moving, and the captain followed his gaze. The captain smiled.

He was talking _about her._

He told him!

_Oh my fucking God._

Feeling the room burn up like the sun, she watched the man leave through the tunnel, dragging his rolling luggage and taking her dignity with him. He stole a glance at the corner of his eye, a devilish smirk. God damn him! Her mouth went dry and eyes, wide like saucers. The captain went up to her, cheesy smile still on his face.

"You're not gonna believe this, but your first day on the job…," he prefaced, his words agonizingly slow.

_I'm fired._

_Right?_

_I can't believe it either. _

_I'm fired._

"And someone's _already _hitting on you."

_Say, what now?_

"Wha…?"

"Here." The captain dug into his pocket and handed her a business card. "I don't know what you said to the guy, but he told me to give this to _you_, specifically."

Sakura glanced it over. It was obsidian black and sleek, like his eyes. The white, classic print. It was simple. Barely anything on it. But something about it felt very important, very personal. No number, but his name.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

And on the back, an appointment date, one that she never made herself. A date, a time, a place.

"You should give him a ring, you never know if you'll ever see _him_ again!"

Oh.

She was definitely going to see him again.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hello, I'm back. Taking a break from writing _The Hunt_ (a continuation to a really long break, haha), but to be fair, I _am_ still working on it. I'm halfway done with chapter 20 after realizing I'm not quite done with vampire Sasuke and Sakura. If you're a fan of the story, you should check it out again to get a refresher. 3 years is a long time, hahaha. If you've never heard of it, you can try it out! But be warned, it was my first fanfiction, and well, you can be the judge of it.

Whether it be a good or bad thing, leave a review! I always love hearing from people, especially on how to improve. Don't worry, I won't bitch you out if you say something bad. I promise. Especially when I never really write lemony/limey stuff. I don't even know what this story would be considered.

And let me know if this story should be longer! I was flying recently and I had a sexy scenario in my head (but alas, my plane in real life didn't have a masseuse area unfortunately) but I wanted to make it happen at least for Sasuke and Sakura. But, I don't know, it might end up a really interesting read if I do continue this, but I'm not sure if it's worth it. What do you think?

Please review!

Sidenote: Hahaha, I was rereading this, more to proofread than anything, and Tenten originally said "Bucket up!" instead of "BUCKLE up" and I just thought that was absolutely hilarious and embarrassing. I'm going to shoot myself, bye.


End file.
